Kinky Klaine Dates
by Mea K
Summary: It's Kurt and Blaine's dates! All sorts of kinky stuff happening  Read the chapters to find out more! IT IS RATED M FOR A REASON.  seduction,gay pub,camp trip,vampires,x-men,sex toys, skirts! ! ! ! !
1. A wet ride

**Title:** A wet ride

**Pairing:** Kurt H. & Blaine

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** It's Kurt and Blaine's first date! They went to the theme park and things eventually ended up in Blaine's dorm room? IT IS RATED M FOR A REASON. :)

**Note:** Reviews are gladly welcomed; tell me your opinions so I can do better! :) I have a few more ideas coming up for their second, third... date, so do review if you wish for a continuation!

**Disclaimers: **I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANYTHING ELSE, besides this story. This story is inspired from the couple Klaine in Glee. No intentions to steal the story, all credits to the TV show Glee.

* * *

It is now their first date since Kurt and Blaine finally went steady. Both of them said it was during a romantic night where everything seemed right and they decided to go steady. But the truth (according to their Dalton buds) really was the two of them getting it on in their dorm rooms one night. Cute isn't it?

So on their very first date, Blaine decided to bring Kurt to the local theme park to have a little fun.

"So what do you wanna ride first, honey?"

"Well, I don't know. I don't come to theme parks so often, I prefer shopping."

"Oh come on, I love shopping too, but you've got to come out and have fun once in a while."

"Alright honey, what you you suggest then?"

"Me."

"Huh?" Kurt is puzzled.

"You wanna ride me?" Blaine raised his right eyebrow and smirked.

"Don't get cheeky in public!" Kurt's face turned slightly red.

"Hahha, just kidding!" Blaine pinched Kurt's cheeks gently. " Okay how about the indoors roller coaster?"

"Let's go then, I hope it wouldn't get too scary."

"I hope it does and Kurt will cling onto me for his dear life!" Blaine closed his eyes and pretended to pray.

"Blaine!" Kurt gently slapped his arm.

"Alright, lets goooooo!" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and ran toward the rides.

* * *

After a few rides in the theme park, the couple decided to try on the 'Wet & Wild Thrill ride'.

"Are you sure? I didn't bring a change of clothes." Kurt sounding worried.

"Oh come on, Kurt! It'll be fun!" Blaine sounding really excited. "Besides, we rarely come to the theme park. So please, honey?"

"Fine, let's go then." Kurt decided to give in.

So the couple went on the ride. True enough, both of them got soaking wet from all the water splashing. So they went straight back to their Dalton dorm.

* * *

As they reached Kurt's room, the cleaning lady coincidentally occupied his room. Not wanting Kurt to catch a cold, Blaine invited Kurt to his room to change up.

"Come on in. You wanna use the bathroom first?" Blaine asked as he blew his hair with the dryer.

"Okay sure. What about my clothes?" Kurt took off his wet jacket and hung it on the leather chair.

"Well, I sent some of my clothes for dry cleaning today, but I still have some in the closet. It's in the bathroom."

"Alright then, I'm off to my warm shower!" Kurt bounced into the bathroom.

"Don't take too long, or I'll join you!"

* * *

Kurt's having a shower now in the bathroom. As the warm water rushes down his body, he closed his eyes and laid back his head to enjoy it embracing his cold body.

To Kurt, today was a really special day for him as it was his first real date with a guy he love. It all seemed like a dream to him since the day they became official, and made out in his bedroom for like god knows how long.

Done with the shower, Kurt dried himself up with the extra bathroom towel. He reached toward the closet in the bathroom and all he see were the baggy t-shirts that he would never be caught wearing in any situation or any day. Since there isn't much of a choice left, Kurt just randomly grabbed one that's his favorite color.

Wait a minute, what about underpants? He was soaking wet from head to toe after the ride and there was no way he's going to put the old one back on until it's washed and dried. Kurt figured out the shirt was long enough to hide what's underneath, so he just wore it alone.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, Kurt opened the bathroom door. Blaine was watching the TV.

"Oh come on Kurt, do you have to take so long? I'm freezing you know?" Blaine's attention still on the screen. Apparently, his favorite fashion show was on.

"Well, I'm done now ain't I? Now's your turn, baby." Kurt using the dryer for his wet hair. "Oh yeah, my wet clothes are hanging in the bathroom to dry okay?"

"Okay, sure." Blaine now switching his attention to Kurt. "Wow, you look sexy, you should lose the pants more often honey!"

"Why thank you, note duly taken." Kurt gave a sarcastic smile. "Didn't you say you are freezing? Go along now!"

* * *

As Blaine closed the bathroom door, he noticed the wet clothes Kurt had mentioned earlier hanging dry. What eventually caught his attention was the cute pair of underpants(it was Calvin Klein), which made him think.

"Hmmm, if Kurt's underpants is here, then what is he wearing?"

Blaine opened the closet to see if there was any of his was taken by Kurt, but they were all in the drawer nicely folded. The sudden realization of one thing hit Blaine's mind: KURT IS ONLY WEARING HIS SHIRT AND NOTHING ELSE?(and the best part is they are in his room)

* * *

Blaine stepped out of the bathroom after a quick ten minutes shower. It's as if he's rushing through it for something...

"You're done? That's really quick!" Now it was Kurt's turn to be watching the TV, and he's munching on tidbits.

"Yup honey." Blaine came out with only a towel wrapped around his hips, hair still dripping wet.

"Come and join... me?" Kurt turned and saw Blaine's bared body in front of him. He was literally staring at Blaine. The guy had six pack abs and almost edible muscles on his chest and arms. Kurt felt a little turned on seeing that.

"Sure. Hey honey, I think you just dropped the bag of potato chips you're eating." Blaine feeling a proud sense of achievement.

"What? Oh, clumsy me." Kurt bent over the side the bed and reached toward the bag of chips on the floor. As he did so, his baggy shirt slides down his back slightly, revealing his perfectly shaped bottom and the fact that there really isn't anything else beneath that seductive piece of clothing.

Blaine gulped. Perhaps he didn't notice it, but he's slowly getting hard and a tent formed on the towel.

Kurt sat up after cleaning up the mess on the floor, and right in front of him was that... erm... tent.

Awkwardness arose as Blaine realized his erection and they both stared at each other for a while. It was then that Blaine also noticed the same issue on Kurt. That was it, Blaine could hold back no more.

Blaine sat down on the bed and leaned in to kiss Kurt so intensely, so much so that it made Kurt dropped the chips that he just cleaned up. Before long, the kiss went french and Kurt was sucking on Blaine's tongue while he got a little stroking on his erection.

"I knew it," Blaine broke off from the kiss. "Kurt, you aren't wearing anything underneath my shirt huh?"

"Ah... ah... Blaine!" Kurt moaned as Blaine began stroking his cock.

"You like that?" Blaine kissed Kurt's neck as he stroked him with a tighter grip.

"Yes..." Kurt feeling breathless and weak. This was the first time he have had someone other then his own hand pleasuring his member.

Blaine continued stroking, but he lowered his head as he wanted to try something with his mouth. Before Kurt knew it his penis, which was leaking with pre-cum, went into Blaine's mouth.

Kurt was already on the edge of cumming when Blaine started sucking, real hard while using his hands to caress Kurt's balls.

"Oh, oh gosh... I think I'm cumming!" Kurt arched his back and laid back his head as he reached his verge. He cummed inside Blaine's mouth, and relaxed his back onto the bed.

Blaine swallowed Kurt's cum. "Oh, delicious! How was it, honey?"

"Great... It was great, I've never done that before." Kurt still feeling weak from cumming so hard. "Let me do you too..."

"What? You sure? Although I really want to cum, but you look real tired." Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's forehead.

"You think I'm so cruel to leave my boyfriend with an erection after all that?" Kurt sat up. "But I gotta tell you that I won't be good at it..."

"I'm glad you aren't, that means I'm exclusive to you!"

Kurt smiled and he placed a grip on Blaine's erection.

"Wow, you're so hard..."

"Well, I'll always be so hard for you." Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek and smiled.

Kurt blushed, but carried on. He started stroking gently, and kissed Blaine on the mouth.

"Do you feel good?" Kurt asked as he continued his pace.

"Yeah..." Blaine breathed heavily. "Just go a little faster..."

Kurt stroked harder and faster as pre-cum started flowing out of the tip. Kurt decided to make it even better for him, so he started licking the tip with his tongue in circles. This seemed to feel so good for Blaine that he cummed all over Kurt's face without much notice.

"Oh gosh, sorry!" Blaine taking tissues to wipe it off Kurt's face.

"It's ok." Kurt smiled. "Was it good?"

"Like duh! You are awesome for a first timer." The both of them kissed. "Oh and now I know what underpants brand you wear, and what to get you for Christmas this year!" Blaine had a evil grin on his face.

"I'm not going to wear any of your weird gifts!"

* * *

**THE END**

Thank you for taking the time to read this story! Reviews can help me improve my stories! Just no profanities, constructive criticism are welcomed as well! Thanks again! :) Review if you would like to read about their following dates!


	2. Gay Pub

**Title:** Gay Pub

**Pairing:** Kurt H. & Blaine

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** It's Kurt and Blaine's second date, and Blaine decided to bring Kurt to a GAY PUB! (Aphrodisiac? Drugging of drinks?) IT IS RATED M FOR A REASON. :)

**Note:** Thank you for reading their first date! This is the second, do review if you wish to read about the third one! Thank you very much~~ All reviews are gladly welcomed; tell me your opinions so I can do better! :)

**Disclaimers:** I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANYTHING ELSE, besides this story. This story is inspired from the couple Klaine in Glee. No intentions to steal the story, all credits to the TV show Glee.

* * *

Blaine and Kurt's second date was at a gay pub. Yes, it is Kurt's very first time at a gay pub! (It's Blaine's third time, he had been there with a couple of his friends before)

Blaine wanted Kurt to relax,as he had been really stressed about school work as Dalton's standards are higher then McKinley.

"Are you sure? Is it dangerous? I think I shouldn't go, got lots of catching up for school..." Kurt had lots of doubts.

"Come on honey! You're too stressed out, besides I can always help you out for school work!" Blaine tries to convince Kurt. "And I'm there with you, just stick close to me, you'll be safe. I'll protect you!"

"Well, alright." Kurt finally agreed. "Now I still have to stress on what to wear."

"Yessssh!" Blaine clenched his fists in triumph. "No you don't, just wear what you always did to McKinley. You look good in everything!"

* * *

The music in the pub was pumping loud, and the Earth felt as if it was moving. Colorful lights were everywhere, just like the colors on the LGBT flag. And most of all, the hunky guys everywhere - on the dance floor, on the bar table, at the bar, just everywhere! Kurt had never in his life seen so many sweaty, muscular guys all in a place at one time. The gay pub (Dark Funktasy) totally reeks of gay man and sex.

The young couple entered the pub after age verification at the entrance.

"Wow, it's really happening here!" Kurt shouting, trying to compete with the deafening music.

"Yeah, it's always like this in here, every single night!" Blaine started shaking to the tune a little.

"Ohhhh reaaallly hmm? So you've been here almost everyday?" Kurt placed his hands on his hips, and scrutinized Blaine.

Before Blaine could fend himself from the accusation, a group of studly guys walked by and noticed Kurt and his pose.

"Hey there cutie! Looking really good there huh." One of the guys commented, flashing a big sexy smile at Kurt.

This time, it was Blaine's turn to fold his arms and stare at Kurt.

"You're not so bad yourself." Kurt smiled back. "But I've already got a boyfriend here." Kurt pointed at his jealous boyfriend.

"Oh well, too bad then. By the way, my name's Bryan. Find me anytime, I'll always be here." Bryan winked and blew a kiss to Kurt, before walking towards the dance floor with his mates.

"My name's Brrrryyaannn!" Blaine imitated him in the most annoying way anyone could possibly think of.

"Stop it! He's nice, and has a really good body okay. Maybe I'll really come back anytime..." Kurt teased Blaine.

"That's your choice darling." Blaine said sarcastically. "Now let's dance!" He then impatiently pulled Kurt towards the dance floor.

* * *

As the couple made it to the packed dance floor, they attracted a few glances from the guys around them. 'Cutie alert!' and 'fresh meat' was a few things they overheard from all the noise.

After moments of crazy dancing, Kurt felt really tired and decided to take a break. He looked around for Blaine, but to no avail. The both of them had been separated from each other as the both of them have been receiving countless requests to dance with the other guys.

So Kurt decided to rest at the bar till Blaine finds him. While Kurt was sipping on his Vodka with Cranberry Juice, Bryan steps towards him.

"Alone? Where's your little boyfriend?" Bryan sat down beside Kurt and ordered a Bud Light.

"Oh hi Bryan! Well, we got lost with each other amongst the crowd. So I figured I just sit here till he finds me." Kurt replied, still sipping on his drink.

"I see, that happens often here. So what's your name? I realized you haven't told me yet." Bryan took a drink from his bud light.

"It's Kurt. Nice to meet you."

"Hi Kurt! Did anyone tell you that your eyes are really beautiful?" Bryan placing his right elbow on the bar table, and leaning closer toward Kurt.

"Why thank you, yes my boyfriend did say so. Your arms look nice as well." Kurt complimented back as he finished his drink.

"Thanks. Can I buy you another drink? Don't say no, take it as a first meeting gift."

Kurt looked around the pub for Blaine who was no where to be found, so he figured a couple of drinks wouldn't hurt. He nodded his head and Bryan proceeded to order.

"A dozen sex on the beach please." Bryan said to the bartender, and without Kurt's notice he slipped a wink at him.

This does not feel too good, Bryan seemed to have ulterior motives...

* * *

Finally, Blaine managed to find his way out of the crowd. He had met an old friend and started chatting and dancing on the dance floor with him, so he kinda forgot the time a little. When he realized Kurt was gone, he decided to look for Kurt immediately.

His friend told him that some guys in here use drugs frequently and that he should be careful. When Blaine heard this, his heart nearly beat out of his chest thinking about Kurt. He's worried for his cute boyfriend, becoming somebody's prey.

As he searched, he finally found Kurt. Wait a minute, why does he look flushed and groggy, and who's the guy touching him at the bar? Blaine rushed toward the two and saw that it was Bryan who was molesting his precious Kurt.

"GET AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND RIGHT NOW!" Blaine was in rage, shouting at Bryan. Everybody nearby turned and looked at them.

"What the hell? Fine, chill man you look like you wanna murder me." Bryan quite shocked by what happened.

"I REALLY DO, NOW WILL YOU FUCKING GET LOST BEFORE I CHOP OFF YOUR ARMS?" Blaine still fuming mad, he cannot tolerate someone taking advantage of his beloved Kurt.

The Bryan guy stormed off and left Kurt nearly falling off his seat. Blaine immediately reached out and grab hold of him.

"Are you okay, honey?" Blaine whispered to Kurt, heart breaking on the inside. He blames himself for leaving Kurt alone, and bringing him here.

"... I'm alright... But I'm feeling really warm here..." Kurt breathed heavily and face still flushed.

"Come, let me bring you back to our dorms. Can you walk?" Blaine worried to the max.

"I guess so... Just support me ok?"

* * *

The couple left 'Dark Funktasy' and Blaine carried Kurt towards his sleek Acura ZDX. They are both inside the car now.

"I feel really hot now..." Kurt started taking off his bow tie and unbutton his shirt.

"But I've already on the air-con. Wait a minute... did you drink something he gave you?" Blaine worriedly asked Kurt, who was still trying to find the buttons on his shirt.

"Yeah... It was sex on the beach or something... Oh gosh, my crotch feels really warm!" Kurt finally managed to unbutton his shirt, but started fumbling with his zipper.

"Oh my, I think he drugged it with... aphrodisiac?" Blaine looked at his stripping partner and gulped. He muttered the S word and started driving. "Don't worry baby, I'll take care of it. I'm driving us back to Dalton now."

"Oh gosh, I feel so hot! It's really uncomfortable... " Kurt in his undies with an erection, his face flushed and sweating.

* * *

"Here we are baby, how are you feeling now?" Blaine placed Kurt on his bed after carrying him from the car.

"... Not good, please! Touch me now! I can't take it anymore..." Kurt's face in great pain as his erection stays on throughout the journey.

"Oh god, why did this happen? Relax honey, I'm gonna take care of everything okay?" Blaine started taking off his own clothes and kissed Kurt on the forehead.

Blaine then bent down to suck on one of Kurt's hardened nipples while using another hand to stroke the painfully erect penis. Kurt arched his back and moaned loudly, his hands gripped tightly on the bedsheets.

Blaine stroked harder and faster while his mouth met Kurt's. They started sucking on each others' tongues as the kiss intensified. Kurt broke off from the kiss as he grew nearer and nearer to the verge of cumming.

"Ahh.. ahh... ahhh... BLAINE!" It wasn't long before Kurt hit his first orgasm. However, it was still hard. "Oh god, Blaine I need more!"

You may think that Blaine is enjoying this, but it breaks his heart to see his sweetheart be in so much pain.

Bloody Bryan and his aphrodisiac.

Blaine then took Kurt with his mouth. He used his best technique of sucking and licking, to make sure Kurt feels good throughout it all. And indeed he did, with some serious sucking and deep throat thrusting, Kurt's second orgasm came easily.

It was then that Kurt requested for something else, something more. "Please baby, ahh this is so embarrassing... Fuck me please! I need you in me..." Tears were streaking down Kurt's face like a miniature stream of river.

"But it's your first time honey, I don't want you to think that I'm taking advantage of you during this time. I..." Blaine was cut off before he could finish.

"Look darling, it's okay and I trust you... I'm going to give my virginity to you someday anyways... Now Fuck me please!" Kurt sounding desperate, in agonizing need.

Blaine looked at Kurt at a second, and decided that solving Kurt's predicament is more important right now. Nonetheless, he'd never imagined their first time to be in this wretched situation, and he blames himself for it.

Blaine spread Kurt's legs for him and poured some lube (which was in his bedside drawer) onto the already twitching and hungry hole. Kurt jumped slightly as the cold lube reached his skin. Blaine then inserted a finger in, curving it a little and slowly thrusting in and out.

"Ah... Yes, but more!" Kurt demanded in his weak voice.

Blaine obeyed and followed on to insert the second and third finger respectively. His fingers moved in all directions, squeezed close together as they slid pass each other trying to spread Kurt's entry.

"Damn, you're so tight, and it feels really hot in there." Blaine slowly sinking into pleasure just from fingering Kurt.

"... Please... fuck me now! I want to feel you in me, I want you to fuck me hard!" Kurt couldn't take it anymore, his member is already leaking with pre-cum and want.

That was it, Blaine slipped out his fingers and went to the drawer for the condom.

"Wait honey, I want you to cum inside me..." Kurt grabbed the condom from Blaine and tossed it on the floor with all the strength he could gather.

Blaine nodded at his partner's request and lubed his similarly rock hard penis. Then he grabbed one of Kurt's legs and placed it on his shoulder as he leaned in, placing the head of his throbbing member at the entrance of Kurt.

"You ready baby? It may hurt a little, so try to relax and take me in." Blaine kissed Kurt on the lips, and looked him in the eyes.

"Yes I'm ready, and I trust you baby." Kurt smiled at him, signaling he was prepared.

In a slow motion, Blaine inserted his penis into Kurt. It was tight, and hot. Blaine wanted to just thrust into it already, but the thought of it hurting Kurt was the only thing that kept him at this snail pace.

"Ahh! Blaine, you're really big... Don't worry baby, I'm okay ah... You can go faster..." Kurt reassuring his partner to quicken the pace.

Hearing that, Blaine thrust inwards slightly faster, until he was all the way in. Kurt shouted in both pain and pleasure, as he did so, the walls around Blaine's cock tightened.

"Ah.. Shit. You're really tight Kurt. It feels so good inside you." Blaine couldn't take it anymore. He kissed Kurt on his mouth, and started thrusting deeply.

He pulled out almost all the way, and pushed back all the way in. As Kurt's hole got more accustomed to his thrusting, he went faster and harder. Kurt moaned loudly, which what sounds like 'Yes, ahh..', 'so good...' and 'BLAINE!' Hearing his name, he felt more turned on, and thrust even faster and harder. Each time, hitting Kurt's sweet spots and making Kurt go crazy from all the pleasure.

From all the rubbing of Kurt's penis between the both of them, and Blaine's tactful spot hitting, Kurt cummed between them. "ahh... ahhh...I'm cumming, BLAINE!"

It wasn't long before that Blaine came and shot his load all inside Kurt. "KURT!"

* * *

The next morning came and the Kurt finally woke up. It was 1 o'clock in the afternoon.

"Ah, my head, it hurts so bad." Kurt still lying in bed. Then he tried to sit up. "Oh gosh, my butt aches as well!"

"Morning. Er... Afternoon honey, here have a glass of water." Blaine was already awake and in his Dalton uniform.

"Thanks." With one hand still holding his head, Kurt took the cup and drank from it. "It's afternoon already? What time did we erm... do it till, last night?"

"Well, I'm sure you still remember the part where you got drugged and everything after that... Well, we did it till 1am plus." Blaine sat down on the bed.

"Oh wow, erm... I don't know what to say... What did I take?"

"That bloody Bryan loser gave you aphrodisiac. It's obvious he wanted to get into your pants." Blaine rolling his eyes at that nasty Bryan's ways. "But I'm sorry that I left you alone, and.. and took your first time in that way..."

"Blaine! Don't say that, it wasn't your fault. Plus, you were really great last night. Not that it's the kind of first time I dreamed of, but it was really great." Kurt placed a hand on Blaine's cheek and kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you. You're a great boyfriend you know that? I'll never let you go..." Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt back. "Alright, you rest for today, I've got to go for class!"

The two shared another kiss before Blaine took off for class.

* * *

...THE END...

Thank you for taking the time to read this story! Reviews can help me improve my stories! Just no profanities, constructive criticism are welcomed as well! Please do support me if you wish to read about their 3rd date. Thanks again! ^^


	3. Dalton Annual Adventure Camp

**Title:** Dalton Annual Adventure Camp

**Pairing:** Kurt H. & Blaine

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Now that the year's ending, Dalton Annual Adventure Camp (DAAC) is coming up! Is their third potential, hot and kinky date coming up? Read on to find out! :D IT IS RATED M FOR A REASON. :)

**Note:** Sorry I took so long for the third chapter! Had school and everything... Anyways, hope you guys enjoy it! :D REVIEWS ARE OXYGEN TO ME! TQ! :)

**Disclaimers:** I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANYTHING ELSE, besides this story. This story is inspired from the couple Klaine in Glee. No intentions to steal the story, all credits to the TV show Glee.

* * *

Time flew by, and it's soon the end of the all-so-fabulous year for Kurt. His life has be so "fabulous", from his dad's worrying condition to his present safer academic life at Dalton. The best part was Blaine, and their blissful relationship.

Okay, to correct myself it's blissful and kinky relationship (if you had read the previous dates, you know).

* * *

*ANNOUNCEMENT: All Dalton-ians, the DAAC will be held at Sunnydale Camp this Friday, for 4 days. Please start preparing! Thank you.*

The voice over the PA was heard all over the campus, and excitement filled the hallway. Kurt, Blaine, Wes and David happened to be walking along the path, when they too heard it.

"Yes! DAAC's finally here!" Wes and David sounded a high five in the air.

"Wait, what's DAAC? Is it outdoors?" Kurt had not heard of the abbreviation before.

"Dalton Annual Adventure Camp! Yes it's outdoors, a problem for you?" Wes answered.

"Oh man, I dislike outdoors activities!" Kurt put up a sad face.

"Come on Kurt, it's only 4 days, nothing's gonna eat you up or something." David convincing Kurt it really isn't a bad idea at all.

"Yeah babe, besides I'll protect you!" Blaine patted his own chest.

"No, I'm just worried about the lack of facilities. You know how much I care about my face and..." Before Kurt could continue, Blaine planted a kiss on his lips.

Soon the innocent kiss turned into a light make out session in the middle of the hallway. Wes and David were staring in awe, at the amount of ignorance the couple had over the opinions of people who saw that.

"Er, hello? I think the think you should be scared pf Blaine attacking you in your sleep!" David rolled his eyes at the oblivious couple, who were still at 'it'.

"Come on you guys, stop before the poor cleaning lady have to mop up our vomits at your sweetness explosion!" Wes literally shouting at them already.

Finally, the couple separated unwillingly and looked at each other and smiled. The voltage in their eyes was enough to power up the entire Ohio.

"Stop being jealous, and if you really do vomit you'll be the one to clean it up!" Blaine chasing the already running Wes.

"Must be living in bliss now huh?" David nudged Kurt on the arms.

"Yeah." Kurt smiling from ear to ear. "Let's go rescue Wes from my boyfriend."

* * *

"Welcome to Sunnydale Camp! Hi all, I'm your facilitator Kim! I will be..." The camp facilitator rambled on as the four started their conversation.

"This is gonna be so fun! Look here in the program, it says rock climbing, canoeing, trekking and more activities! Woo hoo!" Wes excitedly held up his camp itinerary.

"Sports and sweat, just awesome. Really, great." Kurt rolled his eyes at Wes and David.

"oh come on babe, it's gonna be fun!" Blaine gave Kurt a peck on those adorable cheeks.

"Yeah Kurt, besides you've got your lover with you! Well, just try not to do anything funny during camp!" David place an arm over Kurt's shoulders.

"Totally, come on Kurt darling!" Wes place his arm over Kurt's other shoulder.

"Hey, stop trying to steal my boyfriend Wes!" Blaine grabbed his lover from them two, and they all broke into laughter.

"Alright there you four, listen up!" Kim pointed to the inattentive group. "We'll show you to your rooms now! Follow us fellow campers!" The camp facilitators were waving their flag high up in the air, like they were trying to hit thousands of invisible insects in the sky.

* * *

"BUNK BEDS? I'm so not going the top deck!" Kurt exclaimed with the first step into their room.

"Well it's not that bad, Blaine's-husband-to-be. At most, we'll take the top right David?" Wes bouncing in with his medium sized duffel bag.

"Right, Wes. Hey, I brought Monopoly Deal card game! We could play at night!" David proudly announced to his other three roommates.

"YAYYYY! Let's connect the bunk beds now and prepare for our awesome game night! Gosh, I sounded like a TV host." Wes and David started pushing the beds together.

Kurt was still standing at the door, with Blaine holding his small bag on one hand and their other hands joined.

"Er.. LOL? It's like they are in their own worlds now." Kurt staring at the hyperactive-duo pushing the bunk beds.

"They are like that, let's take the bottom deck kay?" Blaine landed his bag on the bed and took Kurt's as well.

"smh. Ok sure, since they're combining the bunk beds for their game, we could snuggle together at night!" Kurt whispered his words into his lover's ears. Blaine smiled from cheek to cheek.

"WE HEARD THAT! EWWWWW!" Wes and David voiced robotic-ally in unison.

"Ugh, I guess the night wouldn't be as I expected it to be, with those two brats!" Kurt pouted with his arms folded, and staring at the duo.

"GUYS! STOP THAT!" Blaine started throwing his socks at them, in hope that they will stop disrupting him and Kurt.

"YUCKS!" Wes and David started scurrying out of the room. "You love birds better assemble at the Hall as well! We're already late!"

"Blaine! Pick up your socks, and we're heading out to ..." Blaine leaned in to smooch Kurt on the lips.

"We'll have wonderful nights, I promise baby." Blaine ran his hand over Kurt's forehead, brushing his gel-ed hair.

"That's really sweet honey, but ... Did you wash your hands after throwing those socks?" Kurt stood really still, with his eyes wide as an owl's.

"Er ... Gotta run, the camp facilitators would question our whereabouts!" He dashes out of the room, barefooted.

"BLAINE!" Kurt screamed and chased after the figure.

* * *

The afternoon of camp activities was long, which included rock climbing, ab sailing, flying fox, and many others. The boys obviously had a tired day from all of those energy straining tasks. The Dalton-ians took their dinners and de-brief for the day before heading back to their rooms.

"Wooooo, that was fun man! Looking forward to the next day! But as for now ..." Wes yawned. "Time for my shower and sleep!"

"What about haaaahhh ..." David yawned as well. "Our Monopoly night?"

"Come on guys, today's activities are already so tiring!" Kurt grabs his towel from his bag. "I'm heading off to the shower first!"

"Oh no you don't!" Wes and David rushed past Kurt together. "We first!" They disappeared into the bathroom.

"HEY! YOU MEANIES!" Kurt stomped on the floor with much anger.

"Come on baby, don't be angry. They're just playing with us. Why don't we shower together later?" Blaine was sitting on the couch all along since they returned.

Kurt blushed. "Alright, we've never done that before have we?"

"Come on over." Blaine opened up his arms, signaling for Kurt to go to him.

Kurt left his towel on the combined queen sized bunk beds, and walked towards his partner. Before anyone knew it, they were making out, so passionately, on the couch.

Kurt pulled back. "I didn't expect you to taste so good even though we're all sticky from the activities..." Kurt stuck out his tongue and licked Blaine's lips, like a piece of candy.

Blaine opened his mouth and sucked on Kurt's tongue in return. They started frenching on the couch.

"Mmmmnnnnn..." Blaine moaned in delight at the skillful tongue in his mouth.

"Hey guys! Wes and I are done, sorry we took so long. Wes was holding his concert in the show-eeeerrrr ..." David stopped at the sight of the boy straddled on his lover, both eating each others faces away.

Kurt got off Blaine and sat on the couch. "Oh, no worries. It didn't felt that long..." He smiled at his honey.

"Yup, Kurt and I are hitting the showers now!" The couple bounced up from their comfy positions and headed to the shower.

"erm..." Wes was loss for words. "I seriously do not want to know what's gonna happen inside the shower..."

* * *

When the couple was done showering (or whatever was going on in there!), Wes and David were already in bed and snoring.

"The two monkeys are already sleeping, honey." Kurt was wearing only an over-sized shirt and a pair of underwear.

"Yeah ..." Blaine said in an unconvinced tone. "Hey baby, wanna party?" He raised an eyebrow and hugged the guy in front of him. Blaine was wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his ab-ulous hips.

"Are you sure? Haven't you had enough just now? Besides, we've got a full day tomorrow!" Kurt turning around and facing Blaine, hugging his boy by the waist.

"Don't worry, baby. I've got red bull, condom and lube in my bag. All prepared!"

"But ..." Blaine attacked those soft luscious lips that can yet to finish the sentence.

In the first place, Kurt was a little resistant, afraid that the 'two monkeys' would tease them again. However, he quickly gave in to his honey's skillful tongue and technique, which was fully responsible for his rising member. Blaine then push them both onto the bed. He quickly got on top of the pretty boy, and their hands were everywhere on each others bodies.

"You sure ... ahhh..." Kurt lets out a soft moan, and quickly mutes himself from embarrassment.

"Yes baby, trust me on this. You want it don't you, hmm?" Blaine's hand was cupping the bulge in Kurt's underwear, casually rubbing up and down. This drew out another moan from Kurt, only louder this time which made Blaine chuckle softly into Kurt's ear.

"I ... want you, Blaine ... aaahhh ..." At the same time, Kurt was having the time of his life running his hands up and down those sexy abs of Blaine.

"You turn me on so much, Kurt. Especially when you're dressed like that ..." Blaine nibbled on Kurt's ear while grabbing one of those soft hands to feel his erection through that towel.

"Blaine ..." Kurt's face was so flushed when he heard that. He quickly tore off the obstructing towel, and began pleasuring the rod hard member.

"Blaine, I want you to feel this as well ..." Finishing that, Kurt used his other free hand to move Blaine's hand to his butt. "I'm wearing a g-string, honey ... Fuck me in that ..."

"Oh gosh, Kurt!" Blaine immediately felt a another wave of ecstasy running through his veins. He started massaging Kurt's ass like the first toy he ever received since he was born. "Love your ass, baby. I wanna fuck you so bad!"

"Then do it. FUCK ME BLAINE!" Kurt could no longer take it, all the foreplay is driving him bananas.

Without any hesitation, Blaine tore open the condom package with lightning speed.

"Let me help you slip it on ..." Kurt offered and took the condom.

He slowly ran his thumb and index finger down Blaine's cock, wearing the condom for Blaine. What Blaine did not expect was Kurt who started sucking on it right after that. Blaine moaned loudly.

"Shhh. W & D are sleeping above us!" Kurt stopped much to Blaine's disappointment. "And I like strawberry flavour." Kurt smiled.

"Alright, now let me fuck your tight little ass now. You want it?" Kurt nodded to Blaine's awesome proposal.

Blaine turned Kurt to his hands and knees on the bed. "Doggy style."

"Fuck me, owner!" Kurt begged, like a puppy begging for food.

"Ohh shucks, don't say that! It only turns me on further!" With that, Blaine pushed his rock hard member into Kurt.

Moans were loud, beds rocked violently and sweating was inevitable. As the thrusting went more and more rapid, Kurt's sweet spot gets more and more pleasure shocks down his spine. Not before long, they both cummed hard and collapsed in bed.

The couple cleaned up a little, put back their proper attires, and snuggled to sleep...

* * *

_**EXTRA (before Klaine came out of shower):**_

**Wes: **When they come out, let's pretend to be sleeping!

**David:** What for? I'm really tired already...

**Wes:** Oh come on! We'll suddenly wake up and scare them! :D

**David:** LOL.

**Wes:** Don't be such a party pooper, David!

*Door creaks a little*

**Wes: **They're coming! Sleep! Snore!

*David and Wes lies down immediately and started snoring*

**Kurt:** The two monkeys are already sleeping.

**Blaine:** Yeah ... Hey baby, wanna party?

**Wes:** (signaling to David) What's going on?

**Blaine:** Don't worry baby, I've got red bull, condoms and lube in my bag. All prepared!

**David:** (signaling to Wes) idk? When to scare?

**Wes:** (still signaling) I think now? Wait ...

**Kurt:** I ... want you, Blaine ... aaahhh ...

*Wes and David stares at each other, and turns back facing each other*

*THE NEXT DAY*

**Blaine:** (humming a melody) How's your sleep guys?

**Wes:** ...

**David:** ...

**Kurt:** Honey! I'm ready to go!

**Blaine:** Kay baby! Hey you guys hurry!

*Blaine punches both on their chest and leaves with Kurt*

**Wes:** Why do I have a feeling we were revenged upon?

**David:** ... He knew we were awake all along!

**Wes:** ... I guess so ...

* * *

**THE END**

Thank you for taking the time to read this story! Reviews are oxygen to me, please supply them to me generously! Just no profanities; constructive criticism are welcomed as well! Thanks again!


	4. You can suck me dry, anytime

**Title:** You can suck me dry, anytime...

**Pairing:** Kurt H. & Blaine

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** It's Dalton's Halloween party! Kurt's dressing up as a vampire? IT IS RATED M FOR A REASON. :)

**Note: **Sorry I took so long for this chapter. Busy busy busy! I came across this idea when watching some videos on Youtube. Btw, this chapter is to be continued, so do review for further ideas! Thanks! Reviews are gladly welcomed; tell me your opinions so I can do better! :)

**Disclaimers:** I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANYTHING ELSE, besides this story. This story is inspired from the couple Klaine in Glee. No intentions to steal the story, all credits to the TV show Glee. I DO NOT OWN THE YOUTUBE VIDEO MENTIONED IN THE STORY, IT BELONGS TO MICHELLE PHAN.

* * *

After a busy day of catching up with the school work (which are harder then McKinley's), Kurt just wanted to take a rest.

Closing his room's door behind him, the new Warbler gently rest his precious Gucci sling bag on the desk.

"Hmm, it's been a while since I've got onto the internet." Kurt thought while feeding Pavarotti through it's cage.

So Kurt sat down on his comfy chair and switched on his VAIO notebook.

His first stop was Facebook, checking out all his McKinley buds and adding his new Dalton acquaintances. The nest website visited was Twitter, without a word.

He began checking out all the tweets of his favorite artistes he had followed, and then twitting about his day.

Then he went to check out some Youtube videos. From all those songs and music videos, it finaly led Kurt to one particular video.

'Seductive Vampire' by Michelle Phan. *Click*

* * *

- 8 minutes later -

'... Good luck and happy halloween. Music is by...' The video ended.

"Wow, Michelle Phan is awesome in just everything! I gotta try that look out sometime soon!" The Dalton newbie exclaimed to himself.

* * *

It was Sunday 31st October, and it was halloween! Finally Kurt gets his chance at the new look he have been wanting since 3 weeks ago.

Gathering all his girlfriends from his former school, Kurt left Dalton early in the morning to stock up on his cosmetics supplies.

"KURT!" The McKinley girls were just as keen to see their fashionable friend.

"Tina! Mercedes! Quinn! Brittany! Santana! Rachel!" Kurt throwing his arms open for a group hug.

The 7 separated after a hug that seemed to have lasted half their day. A hug which included lots of talking and yeah, you get it. It's a girls thing.

"So where are we heading to?" Tina finally popped the question of the day.

Kurt raised his eye brows. "To shop for halloween! There's this video I've found..." He begun explaining the whole idea to them.

* * *

After several trips to the different cosmetics and costumes stores, Kurt parted with his besties and headed back to Dalton.

_Good luck for the seduction at the Dalton Halloween Party! XD From all of us! Santana says wanky wanky. _- From Mercedes.

Reply: _You girls too! *winks*_

So Kurt settled all of his shopping bags on his dorm table and began his halloween makeover!

* * *

- 2 and a half hours later -

"Done!" Kurt posed in front of the mirror and took a few pictures of himself. He can't stop admiring his success of the Seductive Vampire replica.

Kurt had the exact same make up as Michelle Phan and a set of "fangs" to complete the look. He was wearing a black tank top, with a dark nylon jacket, torn jeans and a pair of stylish dark boots. He even styled his hair spiky!

* * *

The clock struck 12 midnight and the halloween party at Dalton was officially opened.

There were all kinds of costumes and character imitations, even the old school Dracula and etc. Blaine dressed up as cyclops from the X-men; he was in the full set of cyclops costume from the store itself. Damn, he looked good with that X-men uniform.

"Hey Wes, you seen Kurt?" Blaine asked the Frankenstein imitation.

"Nope..." Wes walked away in a zombie-walk. Blaine just rolled his eyes at his ultra lame buddy.

All of a sudden, Blaine heard discussions behind him. Something like "Is that Kurt? OMG!"

The lead singer turned around and his jaw dropped. Kurt was probably the most beautiful thing he has ever seen in his entire life. One word flashed in his mind. SEXY.

Kurt walked towards him. "Hey you."

Blaine thought his heart had stopped just looking at the perfection in front of his eyes.

Kurt was smiling on the inside and exclaiming 'Success!'

* * *

So the rest of the party went on with cyclops replica can't keep his eyes off Kurt the sexy vampire, and Kurt winning the best dressed prized for the night. He even got a couple of numbers stuffed into the pockets of his jacket.

Blaine grabbed his lover and made a dash to his room once the party officially ended.

"Aren't you afraid I would suck your blood, cyclops?" Kurt asked seductively as he took a seat on Blaine's bed.

"You can suck me dry, anytime..." The cyclops replica walked slowly towards his bed, eyes never leaving the prize on it.

"Alright then, let me do this..." Kurt reached his hand up and grabbed the cyclops specs away. "Now keep your eyes close or you'll kill me first..."

"Hmmm... Anything you say, babe." Blaine laid down on the bed with Kurt guiding him.

Kurt started by sucking Blaine real hard on his neck.

"Ah.. ah... I didn't... know getting attacked by a vampire could feel soooo... good..." Blaine was already hard in his tights.

Kurt then switched to kissing his partner on the mouth, and rubbing softly on the X-men hard on.

"I'll spare your blood for now. You know what else satisfies a vampire as much?" Kurt asked his 'blind' partner.

"ahh... Wha..what?" Still feeling the intense pleasure from Kurt rubbing him through his tight fit costume.

"Sex." Kurt started stripping Blaine off his tights...

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter! Remember, reviews can help me improve the next part of the story! Just no profanities, constructive criticism are welcomed as well! Thanks again! :)


	5. You can suck me dry, anytime CONTINUED

Hey sorry I took quite some time to upload this part! Busy busy busy! But here it is! :)

* * *

_CONTINUED FROM PREVIOUS CHAPTER..._

* * *

As Kurt unzipped that body fitting suit of Blaine's, he immediately leaned in for a bite of the sexually craving body. He dragged his vampire teeth along the neck down to the beautifully toned chest.

"... Kurt..." Blaine moaned his lover's name.

"So, does that feel good? My fangs on your meat?" Kurt looked up.

"..yesss, please give me more!" Blaine hissed, and was starting to heat up further.

"I'll be more than happy to..." With that, Kurt slowly stripped off the X-men costume while circling the sensitive spot on Blaine's chest with his tongue.

The occasional nibbles with the vampire fangs sent Blaine's sex-o-meter even higher up the scale. Kurt had also started rubbing roughly on the strained cock, till the meter explodes.

"shhhh..it...ah!" Blaine came just from all that sick, kinky and delicious foreplay.

"Oh, my adorable little baby just dirtied himself huh?" Kurt licked his lips. "Come on, let me clean it up..."

With that, the cyclops was stripped of his costume powers, leaving him all sexy and vulnerable for another 'attack'.

"Mmmmmnnn... I want more!" The hungry boy licked clean of Blaine's softened penis, which then seemed to be given 'new life'.

"ahhh.. go ahead! Turn me into you!" The weak victim laid on the bed, using his hands to gently stroke himself.

"I'll be more than happy to!" Kurt smiled and reached over to the side drawer to grab his necessary ritual item: lube and condom.

With a few swift action, Kurt had already placed the condom on his victim's wanting member, and fingered himself with lube. He did so with his sweet ass facing Blaine, to ensure his lover gets the full view. It was almost as if he needed to make sure Blaine was dying with desire.

As soon as Kurt was ready, he turned around and slowly lowered himself onto Blaine. With the same amount of agility, Kurt had started riding on Blaine stealthily, going faster and harder with each thrust. However, as the 'vampire' went through the 'sex ritual', he felt more and more weak from all that undeniable pleasure.

"Fuck!" All of a sudden, Blaine grabbed hold of the decelerating Kurt, and turned him over switching their position. Blaine was now on top and in control.

"How about I pleasure you now, master?" Blaine stopped moving and seductively traced his hands down Kurt's body. "You're tired from turning me..."

"Yes... yes!" Kurt now lay there weakly, hoping with every inch of his body for his 'newborn' lover to continue with fucking his brains off.

"Your call is my command..." Blaine started fucking him just as he wanted, FAST AND FURIOUS.

Kurt moaned loudly, in lustful pleasure to come soon. The two joined their lips and kissed passionately. Blaine was attacking his mouth with his sexy and active tongue. Kurt simply moaned into Blaine's mouth, time and time again.

Soon, the two came one after another.

* * *

"THAT, was great!" Kurt exclaimed as his lover joined him to lie on the sweat stained bed.

"Absolutely..." Blaine kissed Kurt again, only this time something was different.

"Hey, when did you take my fangs away?"

Blaine just smiled, revealing his 'newborn' identity.

* * *

**END**

_REVIEWS IS THE BLOOD TO THIS STORY!_ [I nnnnneeeeddd reviewssah~~~~ Review if you wish for another chapter!] Thanks for reading! :)


	6. Orgy, or not?

_Thank you all for the support and reviews! :) I know there are really many flaws in my stories, but I'm trying to improve them. Oh and I've taken a real long time for this chapter, I sincerely apologize! I will try to write faster for the next, and here it is:_

* * *

This morning seems a little more unique for Kurt, as compared to the rest of those lovey dovey ones with Blaine. This time some of the other students are staring at Kurt, eying him from top to BOTTOM.

Kurt feels a little disturbed at first, but soon got used to it as the day passes. In fact, he is kind of taking it all in. The attention, just makes him feel like a star.

On the other hand, Blaine of course isn't enjoying any part of this at all. Why are they all scrutinizing his precious? No doubt, he stares back at everyone of them, guarding what's rightfully his.

* * *

As all of that goes on, the couple finally makes it to their usual table at lunchtime, joining the rest of the Warblers at the cafeteria.

"Hey Kurt!" A few of the Warblers greet the new popular Dalton star. Some even scores him a few high fives in the air.

"What about me?" Blaine frowns at what seems like everybody's new behavior to his lover today.

"Oh hi Blaine." They replies and goes back to chit-chat with Kurt.

Blaine is completely clueless and turns to his two close friends for an answer. It's almost like the duo can read his mind, and begins explaining even before the latter can open his mouth.

"OK we know what's on your mind, and yes we'll tell you all about it." Wes noms on his bagel and turns to his buddy. "David, you gonna start or I am?"

"Let me." David drops his croissant and places a hand on the pensive lead vocalist's shoulder. "It all started when well... Kurt joined the school."

Wes too drops whatever he is eating and cuts in. "Yeap, we know you don't read the school's informal blog that often, so we don't blame you for your er.. ignorance about the matter."

"Just let me continue!" David continues with his story as Blaine glances over his shoulders to check on his diamond boy. "Okay so, when your darling entered Dalton, he had already attracted attention from our gay population."

"Yes, and Kurt's interesting-o-meter went higher up in their minds when they learn that he joined us, the rock stars of Dalton!" Wes raises up his right hand and dramatically brushes his hair just the way Kurt always do. Well, although the Kurt fringe doesn't appear to exist on his head.

"Then through the times when you guys went steamy and er-hem, LOUD in your bedrooms and where ever you guys can do it, the walls have ears mind you." David picks up his croissant and continues munching on it.

"Also, the Halloween party proved that Kurt is really one hell of catch for our gay population, therefore they've made their decision." Wes pauses and takes a sip of his latte, deliberately cutting short the story.

"DECIDED WHAT?" Blaine anxious to know the ending, unconsciously raises his voice at the hungry duo.

"You alright baby?" Kurt turns and questions Blaine from a distance, with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah I'm fine Hon." Blaine smiles as calmly and sweetly at his precious diamond. "It's just David and Wes telling me a story and stopping it halfway."

"Oh really? It must be real interesting then, tell me about it too you two!" Kurt playfully jumps up from his spot, and hugs his darling lead vocalist from the back. The guys who had been talking to Kurt now switches their attention to the trio.

"Erm, why don't you continue your conversation with the rest first? I'll tell you later k Hon?" Blaine now regretting his last choice of words. He'll have to make up a story to tell later, great.

"Hmmm, okay but you've gotta tell me later k baby?" Kurt gives Blaine a loving peck on the cheek and goes back to his bunch friends.

All this time, David and Wes have been watching a show of the nervous Blaine while enjoying their meal. As for Blaine, his tray was still... full.

"Tell me now. Decided what?" Blaine now lowers his volume, shuts his eyes and puts his calm face on.

"Hahahaha, fine! They've decided to chase after your darling Kurt!" Wes finally reveals the concluding part of his story.

DON DON DON! As you've heard, the theatrical sounds going off inside Blaine's mind. GOING AFTER KURT?

"ARE YOU..." For a moment, it slips off Blaine's mind that Kurt was nearby. He immediately decreases his volume. "...kidding me? Why would they go after MY Kurt? I'm gay too!"

"Well you're so last year Blaine! Why? Are you're jealous over Kurt's new popularity?" David asks. "Besides, have you've already went through it before."

"Ohhh that?" Blaine worries for his lover now.

* * *

The other time when Blaine was the newbie in Dalton, he had been popular then like Kurt is now. He had received all sorts of gifts from his admirers, which was pretty sweet initially. However, some gifts got oddly disturbing. You see, Blaine was a newbie to both Dalton and his gay life. He was expecting things to go slow, and perhaps a sweet boyfriend (like his dearest Kurt now). The gifts however suggested ideas of casual sex and nothing more, so he had rejected them all.

[Gifts he had received: from dildos to porn DVDs to sexts and invitation cards for orgy sessions]

It's no wonder Blaine's afraid of what could happen to his darling lover. To add on to the anxiety, Kurt had already been exposed to sexual pleasures (from you know who), which makes him more vulnerable to the attacks from the gay community in Dalton. Oh gosh...

* * *

As Blaine snaps out of his pensive state of analysis for the grave situation, he realizes that Kurt is no where in sight.

He turns to the duo in front of him, anxious as can be. "Hey where's Kurt?"

"We wanted to tell you that he left the cafeteria with some of the students, but you seemed deep in thought so..."

"WHAT?" Blaine grabs his bag and runs out.

"Hey, his tray's still full. Yay!" The duo snacks from the abandoned tray of plenty.

* * *

Meanwhile at Kurt's.

The innocent soprano is currently at one of his admirer's room with a few others...

"Say Kurt, do you keep any sex toys or dirty tapes for yourself?" One of them asks Kurt boldly, his name is Greg.

"Huh? What kind of question is that?" The innocent boy blushes, but gives an answer. "But errr.. nope..."

The owner of the room, Lance, reaches for his drawers and pulls out an opaque box. The box labels 'Private, do not touch', suspicious enough to make Kurt wonder.

"Then let mua show you some of my proud possessions!" Lance starts to dig into what Kurt thinks is the Pandora's box.

"Here you go!" Lance throws a double-headed dildo to Kurt, which apparently is under shock and tosses it to the next person.

"How about a little demonstration from our party boy, Ryan? Oh and a partner for him, Ouyang?" Lance points to the duo beside the boy, who happens to be the ones holding the sex toy.

"Our pleasure!" Ryan answers as he strips off his pants seductively to a particular individual. Ouyang, the Asian boy, joins him after getting the bottle of lube from Lance's box.

* * *

Ryan and Ouyang are now on Lance's bed, putting up a show for their gay and horny audience (also their school mates). The two are links themselves through the double-headed dildo in their asses, thrusting towards each other to get maximum depth from the toy. Moans from the two boys were sending heat down everyone's crotches. Eventually, Greg joins Ryan and Ouyang to take care of their dicks since the two were too busy thrusting their asses towards each other.

Watching this, Kurt unknowingly gets hard in his pants. He swallows his saliva when Lance approaches him.

"Wanna join in?" The sounds of pleasure in the background goes on, very enticing to Kurt. "Come on, it's just a orgy session. I promise it'd feel really good..."

"I... erm..." Kurt hesitates.

* * *

_- TO BE CONTINUED -_

* * *

_Please review! What should happen next? :OOO_

_On 11 March 2011, a disaster happened to Japan. This is a tragedy which claimed the lives of many. During this time of dismay, I urge for all to pray for Japan. Thank you._


	7. Sex toys!

_Thank you for the reviews! I will take note of my flaws (I know there's many, sorry!) and try to come up with the following chapters as fast as my ideas come! Thanks for the suggestions and support! Tell me how I did for this chapter! :D Now enjoy~~ 3  
_

* * *

- CONTINUED -

**_

* * *

_**

"I...em..." Kurt hesitates for a minute, but soon decides. "Thanks for the invite, but I think I should be going now!"

"Wait a minute, you think you can just leave like that?" Suddenly all attention switches to Kurt.

Lance picks up handcuffs from his box while a few others holds Kurt captive.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that you'll be begging for more afterward..." Lance grins vilely as he tries to cuff up the poor boy's hands.

"Nooo, Blaine save me!" Kurt panics. He kicks with all his might in all directions, trying to free himself. Unfortunately, one of the kicks lands on Lance's family jewels which sends him in agonizing pain. Lance drops the hand cuffs.

"You... Strip him!" Lance instructs the others, as Kurt continues to wiggle violently amongst those touchy hands. He screams loudly as one of them grabs his crotch.

* * *

Suddenly, there is a series of loud knocking on the door which stops all activities in the room.

"LET HIM GO YOU BASTARDS!" It is Blaine, he has finally found the right room. Kurt's shouting and screaming has led him here.

Greg pops off the bed and runs towards the door to make sure it is locked fully. After which, he shouts back. "Come on Blaine, let us have a little fun with your new boy toy!"

"Yeah, he can take your place since you rejected us in the past." Lance adds fuel to the fire burning inside Blaine.

"Blaine! Ahh...ah.. Save me please!" There are hints of pain in Kurt's voice from all that molesting.

"Oh yeah? How about I hand those letters you've sent me to the teachers? I wonder how they'll like it huh?" Blaine shouts back, fists punching the door.

"What?" Suddenly all the touching stops and everyone gathers around Lance to discuss. Kurt is left on the couch in the room.

Kurt is feeling all weak from the unwanted pleasure, but struggles to dress himself as fast as his limbs can comply. As soon as he is in proper attire, the boy makes a quiet dash to the door. Luckily, Kurt manages to open the lock before someone notices and starts jumping at him.

Blaine opens the doors immediately and with the speed of lighting, he holds the poor boy in a princess hug. Lance and his pimps stops in front of the reunited couple.

"Come one step and risk exposure of your unethical sexual ways in Dalton Academy, you scumbags." Blaine says it with an authoritative voice.

The guys just stood there for a few seconds before the cowardly leader closes the doors into the couple's faces.

"Suckers!" Blaine then turns to his catch, and smiles. "You're safe with me now, Kurt."

The princess in arms then replies with a passionate kiss, French style. When the kiss parts, much to the two's dismay, Kurt looks lovingly into his Prince's eyes.

"Thank you for rescuing me, love. Would you do me a favor?" Kurt gingerly asks. "Could my Prince take care of my hard dick too?"

Blaine stuns for a while, then kisses Kurt on the cheek. "You're so adorable, love. It would be my pleasure..."

* * *

The couple is now in Blaine's room, they have been French-ing all the way there! As Blaine lays his horny lover on the bed, he reaches beneath his bed for something.

"What are you looking for?" Kurt has already begin stripping off his pants.

"Sex toys."

"I figured you're probably horny from thinking about us when those losers showed you their collection."

"How did you guess?"

"I just know, babe. Love you."

"Love you too!"

Blaine finds his own toys box, and opens it.

"WOW! I'm impressed and worried at the same time..."

"Don't be, I got them for us. Just didn't get the guts to ask you, but now..." Blaine whips out a purple vibrator.

Blaine continues. "This one is really strong, I tried it before. I got to say, woooo!" Blaine licks it and throws it onto the bed.

"Mmmmmm~" Kurt takes it and tries switching it on. The vibrator practically vibrated out of his hands! "O. M. G."

"Uh huh! And this!" Blaine flashes a pink furry handcuffs. "Today, we're gonna rock and roll!"

Kurt just feels more turned on then ever.

* * *

"There we go!" Kurt is now handcuffed to the bed, stark naked, and with a painful erection.

Blaine takes off his top, and goes down to the bare hard member. He takes the vibrator and places it right beside Kurt's wanting cock.

"What are you doing?"

"This." Blaine starts licking it, with his skillful tongue. Using the tip of his tongue, he circles the top and goes up and down. If you're thinking it's Kurt he's pleasing, you're absolutely wrong!

"Oh Blaine... Stop teasing me!" Blaine has been giving 'blow job' to the vibrator, a few centimeters away from Kurt's throbbing dick.

Blaine continues sucking and licking the vibrator dildo until it's leaking wet with his saliva. Now holding the vibrator with his mouth, he kicks off his pants and briefs.

"Get ready, my dear Princess!" Blaine holds the vibrator with Kurt's rock hard cock, together with his, in both hands. He switches on the vibrator to 'low'.

"AH! Ahh.. ahh! Blaine!" As the vibrator starts, it sends pleasuring vibrations to both their cocks. Kurt arches his back in absolute enjoyment. It is Kurt's first time using a sex toy!

"ah... Kurt, you like that?" The lead singer starts moving his hands up and down their members, which are already leaking in pre-cum.

"Yes.. Yes! Ah... ah!" Kurt moans loudly and shamefully as Blaine slides down one of his hands to turn it to 'high'.

Within a few seconds, the two cums with their bodies getting all spas-mic. They cum-med loud and hard.

* * *

The lead singer falls onto his handcuffed lover, connecting their bodies with all that love sweat. For once, the soprano didn't complain being all sticky, he feels tired from cumming so awesomely.

Blaine starts releasing Kurt's hands. "Next time, we'll try out my double headed dildo!"

"You have that, hon? How many toys did you buy?" Kurt moves his freed hands down, and hugs Blaine.

"Pardon me love, for I have had many dirty imaginations about you..." The two kiss, and snuggles to sleep.

_I love you._

* * *

**~FIN~**

* * *

_Thank you for reading! :D You are strongly recommended to review, is it good or does it suck? +ve or -ve reviews are all welcomed!_


	8. The Fight

**The Fight**[idea from bellabea911]

* * *

_Hey peepas! So sorry I have been super duper lazy and lag in doing the next chapter. I've been spending my time doing other stuff and reading others' stories. Anyways, I wanna end this story soon as I need to reassess my writing skills. Btw, here's the next chapter, special thanks to **bellabea911** who gave me this idea. There will be one more continuation to this chapter, after which I will end it. Thanks for your support!_ :D

* * *

It wasn't until a few months that the couple began quarreling. The two may have bickered at times, but soon made up after a while. But this time it was serious, none of the beauty remedies or kink sex could revert this awful fight.

"COME ON BLAINE!" Kurt practically shouted into Blaine's face. "Stop being so possessive, I'm so fed up with you!"

"I'm just trying to play a part as your boyfriend!" Blaine felt hurt and angry at the same time. "Don't you get that I love you?"

"I just need some space." Kurt walked toward the door. "Ever since the orgy incident, you've been worrying all day. I'm fine!"

"I'm just trying to protect your ass! I..." Before Blaine could continue, Kurt had already stormed out of the room. "SHIT!"

* * *

Back to Dark Funktasy, Kurt drank to his heart's content. It was nice that Blaine cared for him, but it became too much after a while. Blaine literally followed him everywhere, and questioned him almost about everything. Blaine even forbade porcelain to meet some of his Dalton classmates alone for project.

All of his lover's actions made him rather embarrassed and uncomfortable. He understood Blaine's source of concern, but it was too much for him to take. This explained all that quarreling just now, he just cannot speak to his boyfriend calmly about it.

Thinking about all that just made Kurt thirsty and frustrated again. He needed another drink to forget that nerve wreaking problem.

"A grasshoper please!"

* * *

Bryan spotted that sweet porcelain seated at the bar, and he simply smirked. He sauntered across the crowd, scanned the place as he did so to make sure the boyfriend was absent. Finally, he reached his open prize.

"Hey there, Kurt isn't it?" Bryan took his seat beside his prey.

Kurt only glanced up for a moment to nod, before his head joined his hands on the bar table. Apparently, he was dead drunk.

"Hey, it's Bryan here. You alright?" Bryan reached his hand out to shake the fuddled boy.

Kurt nearly fell off his chair when the older guy did that.

"HEY! Hey! Hey!"

Luckily, Bryan was fast enough to catch him before the knocked out boy fell and hit his head on the cold floor. However Kurt, who was in Bryan's arms, was still in slumber land from all that alcohol.

The older guy shook his head, and fished out a few pieces of notes.

"Here's the money for this guy's drinks." He slammed the bucks on the bar table, and proceeded out of Dark Funktasy.

"I'm gonna take good care of you." Bryan held Kurt in a princess hug out of the place.

* * *

The motel staff opened the motel room door and held it while Bryan walked in with Kurt still in dreamland.

"Thanks, here's 5 bucks." Bryan fished out another note out of his wallet once he laid Kurt on the bed. "Close the door when you leave."

The motel staff exited with his tips.

"Now it's just you and me..." Bryan unbuttoned his shirt.

* * *

"Oh, my head! Ah, it's splitting!" Kurt rolled around on the bed as he tried to get over his hang over. His eyes still closed from all that post alcohol effect.

"Here, have some water." Someone beside him on the bed placed a glass of cold water right next to his face.

"Thanks." The boy slowly sat up, and accepted the drink.

As he finished the glass of water, he blanked out. "Wait, where am I?"

"Cannonball Motel." The voice beside him answered coolly.

Slowly, Kurt switched his view from the room walls down which revealed his naked body. He shivered in fear as the realization of what happened hit him hard on the head.

"Oh crap..." Things went even worse when he turned his head to one naked Bryan right beside him on the bed.

"My head hurts really bad now..."

* * *

On the other hand, Blaine was absolutely mad in his dorm room, as he have not heard from his boyfriend for one night.

"What in the world is Kurt thinking? Spending the night out?"

* * *

**TBC**

_Reviews? Sorry for the suspense, got to think about the ending!_


	9. Make Up END

**CONTINUED**

* * *

"What the hell happened?" Kurt clutched tightly onto the motel bedsheets close to his bared chest.

"Oh there's no need for any panic darlin'," Bryan tried to hold the trembling boy in his arms, but ultimately failed. "nothing much happened."

"Nothing much? Yeah right, for you not for me! I have a boyfriend..." The boy was now at the edge of the bed, ready to make his escape if the 'beast' closed the distance.

"... SO WHAT? It's just sex alright! We're gays, we're allowed to have fun!" The guy stood up nude, which gave Kurt a full front view of his proudest possession.

And sweet porcelain couldn't help but stared straight at the stunning good bod, and charming little Bryan down below. But he quickly snapped out of it once he heard chuckling in the background. Kurt immediately felt embarrassed at his actions and what he had done with this random guy he met at Dark Funktasy. He knew Blaine was right this time, and started to blame himself for arguing back. Tears quickly stung his beautiful eyes.

"Woah, woah ,woah there! Why are you crying?" Bryan froze in dread, he threw white flags at boys who cried.

"..." The boy continued to sob while he buried himself in the pillow and bedsheets.

"Hey Kurt, chill man! Nothing happened last night okay?" Bryan picked up the bathrobe on the floor and wore it.

"Wha..what?" Kurt sprang up from his depressive state on the bed and glared at Bryan. "Tell me now!"

"Well I did have the idea of fucking you at the start, but all that was abandoned when you barfed on me." Bryan made a disgusted face at that thought.

"... I do have a history of puking after alcohol." Kurt almost whispered to himself.

"Yeah, and you even dirtied your own clothes. I had to get a motel staff to help me clean you up." Bryan crossed his arms and looked at Kurt. "So you're gonna pay for all that, I ain't some charity organization."

Kurt processed the information for a few seconds before he jumped up in delight. "Yes!"

"Is it really such a bad thing get fucked by a hunky man like me?" Then Bryan shifted his gaze to the now exposed crotch right in front of him. "Say... want to fuck now?"

"Whoops!" The naked Kurt immediately sat down and grabbed hold of the bedsheets to cover up. He had a goofy smiled to himself, but stopped after a while.

"What's the matter, crackpot?" Bryan grabbed the motel phone to dial for the laundry service to deliver their clothes.

"Shit, but how am I going to explain my night out? Blaine's surely seething with anger and worry now..." Kurt face palmed himself with both hands, not knowing what could happen.

"Oh yeah and your phone kept ringing at night, so I switched it off." Bryan held the motel phone with his shoulder while he switched on Kurt's mobile phone. "Hey you have like 30 over messages and 25 miss calls, dude your boy toy's crazy."

Gloom just swept over Porcelain's face, just like the time he forgot to go through his daily face care routine. Only, this was a million times worse...

* * *

"Where the fuck did he go?" Blaine was literally fuming red on the face. "I wake up this morning and he's still not back?"

"Chill man, maybe he just stayed over at one of his girlfriends' houses?" Wes tried to calm his friend down while David tried calling Kurt again.

"Well can't he at least answer his calls or text back? Don't he know that I will worry for him?" Blaine's anger suddenly turned into hurt and vex.

"I'm sure Kurt can explain for his actions..." David tried to chip in to comfort Blaine, when the other end of the line was picked up. "HellO? Kurt, is that you?"

"IS IT KURT? Give me the phone!" The lead Warbler snatched the phone from David, anxious to hear his lover's voice. "KURT WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"I.. I... Blaine, I'm sorry for everything..." Blaine heard Kurt's voice going all jittery and guilty.

"Kurt, you..." Blaine wanted to reprimand his boyfriend for just about everything he did in the last twenty-four hours, but all of that just melted away with Kurt being safe and sound.

"Kurt, just come back okay? We'll have a talk calmly and compromise alright?"

"I missed you Blaine. I will." Kurt said softly having felt assured by the love of his life.

* * *

The soprano stepped out of the cab outside Dalton, and his eyes immediately landed on Blaine who was at the school gate. Without words, the couple reunited with a warm hug.

"I'm sorry Blaine, I..." Tears streaked down Kurt's cheeks once again. He had cried so many times till this point in time of his life, it just pained Blaine to see the sight of it.

"Shhh... It's okay." Blaine smiled gently. He felt all his negative emotions sublimated within a split of a second when his body touched Kurt's. "Let's go in and have a chat okay?"

"Okay." The duo separated from the hug, but held hands as they walked into the campus.

* * *

After a sharing session in their dorm room, the couple finally came to a compromise on how their relationship should be. The two kissed and hugged in peace and love. It was then when Blaine brought up a topic.

"Say babe, where did you go last night?" Blaine still holding the soprano in his arms.

"You do not want to know, trust me." Kurt looked away. "And where did all the 'personal space' talk that we just had went to?"

"Oh come, you stayed the night out and you've never done that before!" Blaine gave his boyfriend a peck on the cheek. "Besides, I care for you and I'd like to know the truth."

Kurt smiled at the lead singer's gentle action and began to speak. "Alright, but promise me you won't get angry first?"

"Pinky promise!" Blaine hooked his pinky with Kurt's and gave him yet another chaste kiss on the lips.

"Alright, here goes nothing!" Kurt began his 'adventures' story.

"Well I went back to Dark Funktasy and got drunk, and when I woke up I was in er..." Kurt suddenly lowered his voice, so much so that it's barely audible. "a motel room with Bryan, naked."

"WHAT?" Blaine suddenly turned red yet again. "That bastard touched you? He must tired of living..."

"Wow, you can actually hear that." Kurt's coolness seemed to affect Blaine, that he got even angrier.

"How can you be so calm?" Blaine clenched his fist.

"Calm down! Remember what you promised me! Besides, that's not the end of the story." Kurt patted Blaine on his back, attempting to extinguish the hate.

"He didn't do anything to me, in fact I was the one who did something." Blaine's eyes went wide open. "I barfed on him, big time."

Blaine paused for a while before he went into fits of laughter, while Kurt continued on.

"So yeah, he didn't do anything to me. I just made him felt disgusted with me."

"Oh Kurt, I love you!" Blaine pulled his lover in for another hug.

"I love you too, Blaine." Kurt smiled sweetly as can be.

"Want to have a make up fuck?" Blaine smirked. "We could use our sex toys now!"

"Sure!"

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

_Hey guys, thanks for the support. So this is the end of the story! Please review! Thanks a millionsssaaaah! If by demand, I may write a bonus chapter of their make up sex! :) Once again, Merci!_


	10. Making and Building up Love Bonus

**Making and building up love  
**

* * *

_Hey peeps! Thank you for the reviews and support! I understand that the use of Porcelain as a term to address Kurt was not a wise decision, I apologise for my insensitivity on that part._

_Anyways, here is the bonus chapter, thanks for being patient with me. Once again, sorry for the wait and for the above mentioned mistake. All grammar and other stupid mistakes are my flaws, please forgive me. :)_

_Oh and I forgot to mention, I have been using some American spellings in my previous chapters, but as I'm more comfortable with British spellings used in my country, so I wrote this chapter with it. Sorry for any inconveniences caused._

_Love, _

_Mea K.  
_

* * *

Blaine moves in to steal a soft kiss on his lover's luscious lips. The lips where the wonderfully stunning voice originates, those of his lover's.

"Blaine..." Kurt whispers, as he greets his boyfriend's lips similarly.

As the soprano nibbles on his boyfriend's bottom lip, he pushes Blaine until they are lying on the bed. Blaine simply cups Kurt's butt cheeks, massaging it sensually.

"Hmmm..." Kurt moans at the pair of hands doing awesome things to his ass. "Too much clothes!"

"Say..." Blaine stops kneading Kurt's bottom and sits up. "I want to see you wear a skirt, do you have one?"

"No, continue doing what you did just now..." Kurt tries to minimise the distance between their lips, but did not succeed.

"I've got one, for you!" Blaine gets up from under Kurt on the bed, and reaches towards his drawers.

He ultimately pulls out a Japanese school girl miniskirt from one of his drawers. "Kurt baby, could you wear this for me?"

Kurt just can't resist those puppy eyes of Blaine, plus he owes him one for staying the night out. He gives in, taking off his pants and underwear then putting on the skirt.

"Woah..." Blaine blushes at the sight. Kurt's shapely legs and bottom matches perfectly with the adorable, yet naughty looking skirt.

"Well? You like it, babe?" Kurt gives it a spin, and the skirt just gives away everything underneath perfectly.

Without words Blaine pounces at his lover, he has never felt more horny than now. As he tries to devour his boyfriend's lips, it becomes Kurt's turn to stop him.

Blaine pouts, but listens to what Kurt had to say. "You go sit there and watch me." Kurt points toward the study desk, quite some distance from the bed.

"WHAT? Why..." Blaine reluctantly pulls himself away from Kurt, he knows the boy's stubbornness.

After Blaine reaches the study table, Kurt reaches beneath the bed to get the 'toys box'. He puts his hand in and pulls out the purple dildo, Blaine just gulps at the study desk.

Not for long, Kurt starts sucking on the toy, all the time with his eyes on Blaine's. At the same time, he spreads his legs and starts running his free hand up and down his inner thighs.

"Hmm...mmmm.." The boy continues to suck on the dildo while his other hand touches his own penis. It was hard and leaking, Kurt shivers a little as he touches himself.

"Damn it!" Blaine stands up from his position, unable to withstand not having his hands all over the lithe body right in front of him. But...

"Stop right there, Mr Anderson." Kurt pulls out the dildo from his mouth, creating a tiny pop sound as he does. "Go back, or I'm not letting you near me for the next month!"

"Arrrggghhh!" Blaine freezes at his spot, he cannot imagine not making love with his boyfriend for a month. He'll be a zombie. Blaine walks back quietly to his study desk.

Kurt giggles, and continues to suck on the dildo. However, this time it was different. He takes his index finger, which are covered with his pre-cum, and slowly inserts it into his twitching hole.

"Mmnnn!" Kurt moans as he moves his finger in and out slowly, adding speed as he goes on.

Blaine just sits there and watches, he grows incredibly restless at his current state. Erection mounting in his pants, his sexy lover is making so much pleasant noise right in front of him and wearing a cute Japanese school girl skirt... He feels like he is about to burst in any second, he calms himself down by closing his eyes.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Ohhhh.." Kurt moans shamefully and loudly at the same time, dropping the dildo in his mouth which fell onto the bed. Three of his fingers are now thrusting at an incredible speed, making so much squishing sounds as Kurt continues to pleasure himself. "Nghhhh! Ahhh!"

Keeping his eyes close is harder then climbing Mount Everest for Blaine right now, he has to see what's going on. All that horny and orgasmic sounds are tempting him to just run forward and fuck Kurt's brains out, but he tries practicing self-control. He opens his eyes to take a peek.

"Ahhh, ahhh, ohh so good! Nghhhh!" Kurt is now fucking himself with the dildo, his legs wide spread, giving his lover a full view of all that is going on. He begins stroking himself as he thrusts the dildo deeper, desperately trying to hit that sweet spot again.

"Screw it, I'm so going to fuck him right now!" Blaine's discipline goes down the drain at that sight, all that waiting is driving him mad. If he doesn't make up to Kurt now, he feels that he will implode with frustration.

Blaine takes off his pants, revealing his briefs which is soaking with pre-cum. He jumps onto the bed and kisses his boyfriend. It is a good thing that Kurt is all weak from the pleasure, so he does not complaint; it is the best time for Blaine to 'attack'!

The lead Warbler then slips in his tongue, doing wondrous things in the soprano's mouth. As this happens, Blaine pinches Kurt's right nipple, causing Kurt to feel even weaker. He loses his strength to thrust the dildo into himself, and Blaine seizes the opportunity.

Blaine pulls out the dildo from his boyfriend's bottom, eliciting a cry of emptiness. He moves quick, placing his own hard member at the hungry entrance.

"Hurry..." Kurt cries out, pulling Blaine in for an intense kiss, and breaks off looking at his eyes. "Fuck me! I want you inside me..."

Blaine shakes his head, and holds his left hand out, cupping his lover's cheek. "No, I'm not going to just fuck you. I want to make and build up our love..."

And that is the cue, Blaine thrusts hard into Kurt, causing the lithe body to arch in an amazing degree. "BLAINE!" Kurt's hands are on his shoulders, while his legs are wrap around his waist. Blaine pounds fast and furious into Kurt, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

* * *

"Ahhh...ahhh!" Kurt bounces up and down on Blaine, panting heavily as his head lays back.

"The skirt is so awesome!" Blaine breathes heavily as he stares at the bouncing miniskirt on those sexy hips. He is on his verge as well.

"I'm going to cum! Nghhh... Ahhh! BLAINE!"

"KURT!"

Kurt spills his load all over their bare sweaty chests, while Blaine cums hard into Kurt.

"I feel you, spilling inside me..." Kurt kisses Blaine, hugging him as he does so. "It feels so good, babe..."

"I want to stay in you forever..." Blaine reciprocates the kiss, intensifying it. "I want to make love to you over, and over again, babe..."

Suddenly, Kurt breaks off the kiss. "Oh, this is the last time you'll ever get near me for the next month, remember?"

"What? Oh come on, you are joking just then right?" Blaine smiles at him, trying to reach those delicious lips again.

"Uh uh!" Kurt lifts himself off Blaine, and walks toward the bathroom weakly. Damn, Blaine really did a brilliant job at making love. "Come and catch me if you can..."

Blaine chuckles as he stands up. "I'm coming! Are you ready for love under the 'rain', mmmm?" He runs towards his boyfriend and hugs him, carrying him into the bathroom.

* * *

"Goodness me, finally!" Wes shows a sign of relief.

"How long have we been like this?" David asks as he checks his watch. "Oh My Gosh, 2 hours? Seriously..."

"Let's get out of here and watch some straight porn to clear our minds!" Wes exclaims as he crawls out from under the bed. "Gosh, this room stinks of sex!"

"You and your perfect timing Mister!" David follows suit as he too emerges from under the bed. "Seriously, a surprise relationship make up party? My gosh, why am I your friend?"

"Okay, okay my bad! Now let's get out of here before those two lovebirds..." David shivers at the thought of the camp and moments ago. "No, let's run!"

The two dashes out of Blaine and Kurt's love room after yet another audio witness of their naked love.

* * *

THE END

_Pardon if this plot sucks! :P Couldn't concentrate on working out a great one with so much school work on my shoulders!_ Reviews would be currency to their beautifully, sensual love~


End file.
